


Do you find me dreadful?

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, smushy, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout has had a rough night. Starscream is there for him in the morning. A cute hurt/comfort fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you find me dreadful?

Knockout woke up. The sun was already high in the sky. He lay face down on the berth, arms folded underneath his helm. He let out a groan as he rolled over and faced the sunlight. His head pounded and his optics burned. Getting up slowly he made his way to the door. Peering around the corner he made sure no one would see him like this. He needed to wash off the grit and the shame from whatever he did last night.

He staggered down the hall into the washrack. He silently thanked primus that everyone had already used washrack this late in the afternoon. This meant he could be alone. Knockout didn't bother to turn on the lights, the ship's auxiliary was enough to be able to see without straining his optics further. He turned the warm water on and leaned against the wall, servos supporting him. Knockout felt stiff and sick. The water felt refreshing as it washed over him, beading up on his finish.

Knockout dropped to his knees on the washrack floor. The room spun and the energon in his tank didn't quite sit right. He put a servo over his mouth and held back a gag. He took in a deep breath and closed his optics managing not to purge. He adjusted the spigot so he could lie on the floor.

Starscream peered his head around the corner into the washrack. "Knockout? Are you in here?" Knockout looked over, still laying on the floor with the water running. He didn't say a thing, not wanting to be seen like this- especially not by Starscream. Starscream walked over towards the running water. He jumped with a fright to find Knockout laying on the washrack floor.

"Do you find me dreadful?" Knockout asked looking up at the seeker. "No...I was just startled that you had fallen or been hurt. That's all." Knockout raised himself to a sitting position and turned off the spigot. He rubbed his faceplate feeling embarrassed. "Lets get you dried off." Starscream offered his hand to help pull Knockout off the floor. He wasn't normally a kind bot but he couldn't help but to feel bad for Knockout after the loss of Breakdown. Starscream got a towel and patted Knockout dry.

When they had arrived back to Knockout's berthroom, Starscream had Knockout sit down on the berth. He wrapped a blanket over Knockout's shoulders. "You really need to stop drinking so much highgrade. I can't have you blacking out anymore." Starscream handed the glass of elixir to him. "That should make you feel a bit better." Knockout took a small sip. Starscream sat down and gently put his arm around him. Knockout rested his helm against the Starscream's frame and closed his optics. It felt good to be cared for.

THE EYND


End file.
